


End of Justice

by orphan_account



Category: Justice League
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9151111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What will happen next? Only you can decide.Will you choose to end the world? Or save it?This is an interactive DC universe story in which the reader decides what will happen in the next chapter.The reader decides on who lives, who dies, who shows up and who doesn't, what relationships occur and what relationships get destroyed, where the story goes and how it gets there.In the end of every chapter I will ask what happens next, the majority vote wins.





	

It’s an unknown fact that Superman has the ability to hear every single heartbeat in the world, and it’s an even more unknown fact that he remembers the heartbeats of the people he cares about; which includes that of Bruce Wayne’s. It was as normal of an evening as Clark Kent could manage, he was sitting at the table eating dinner with the woman he loved: Lois Lane. The two were talking, smiling and laughing at each other, always staring into the other’s eyes. It was a lovely and rarely peaceful time in which the two could simply enjoy each other’s company. 

“And so, Flash started running around and chanting ‘too quick’ in probably the most obnoxious voice I’ve ever seen him use. I have never seen Grodd look so angry.” He chuckled. “And when...“ Clark stopped mid sentence, hearing something irregular… Or rather, almost not hearing something irregular. Try as he may the heartbeat he was focusing on was almost inaudible…but one thing was certain, it was slowing down. 

“Clark?” Lois asked, concern shown on her face as she stared at Clark who was frozen in place. “Clark?” She repeated. “What’s wrong?” Slowly, Clark looked at her, worry clearly shown in his eyes. 

“I- He’s-“ He took a deep breath. “My friend is in trouble. I’m sorry Lois, I have to-“

“Go.” Lois nodded, not letting her disappointment show and encouraging him instead. He nodded and, almost not even a second later, he was gone, leaving Lois Lane alone in a table set for two. 

Clark had quickly changed his outfit from one of a normal citizen to that of the mighty Superman, doing so mid-flight in a matter of seconds. He was glad he had decided to wear his suit under his clothes –a deed that saved him precious time. 

“Well, well, well Bats. Looks like this time, the joke’s on you.” An eerily obnoxious voice cackled, belonging to an eery clown looking at the dying man before him. He was surrounded by several of his henchmen, all of which had been persuaded by him, The Joker, to unite and fight against a common enemy bat. “What are you still doing here?” He asked his allies. “Leave.” He grinned wickedly. “I want a moment alone with my dear dying friend.” 

“Ya heard him folks! Mista J wants ya gone!” Harley giggled, forcing everyone to leave. At first they went begrudgingly, but a simple glare from the Joker was enough to convince them to leave. “There! All gone!”

“You too Harls. This is a moment between Bats,” he turned to look at the man in black sitting against the wall with poison in his bleeding body, “and myself.” He then turned to Harley Quinn once more, smiling sickly at the girl in front of him. 

“Aww but Puddin…” Harley started, but the Joker was quick to grab her by the neck. “Alright! I’m sorry! I’ll leave Mista J!” She coughed, unable to breathe until the man in the purple suit finally released her. She left silently. 

“Now, back to business!” Joker giggled. “You know Bats, I’m really going to miss you.” He turned in his heels, pivoting towards Batman as he clasped his hands together. “Whatever will I do without you?” He asked, walking slowly towards his favorite enemy. 

During the entire time, Batman had struggled to get his grappling hook and his smoke gun. He carefully waited for the right time as he weakly leaned on one of the several bombs he deactivated that night. Batman stayed silent, not wanting to waste his precious, fleeting energy on the Joker, so instead he glared at the madman with green hair and bleached white skin. 

“Aw come on Bats! Don’t be like that! Oh I know! How about I tell you a joke? Hm?” He clapped, admiring his own ideas. “Oh I have just the perfect one! Two men walk into a bar-“ 

“Enough.” Batman snarled, carelessly throwing the smoke screen bomb at the joker, immediately getting out his grappling hook and aiming outside of the abandoned building and onto the one of the railings of the next building’s balconies. He barely made it. “Alfred,” Batman tried to contact his faithful butler, “I need the Batmobile. Do you hear me Alfred?” Unfortunately, the signal was jammed. 

“Now now Bats, the more you move the faster the poison spreads! Why don’t you just sit still and enjoy the company of an old friend?” Joker was quick to use one of his many toys to join Batmen in the balcony. “It’s just rude to leave someone hanging like that.” The Joker kicked the wounded Bat in his stomach, just barely missing the wound left by a poisoned sword, but the pain was incredible nonetheless. Batman grunted, coughing up some blood. “Hasn’t anyone taught you any manners?” A wicked laugh could be heard as Joker readied himself to kick the man on the floor once again. Despite the pain, Batman refused to give up. He weakly lifted the grappling hook gun once again, trying to escape. Joker easily kicked the gun out of Batman’s hand. “Well Bats, it’s been a pleasure.” He smiled sadistically, ready to kick the poor Bat to death. 

And then a blue and red streak pushed the Joker away from Gotham’s vigilante. The madman painfully landed on the ground, with Superman pinning him down and punching him unconscious. The man of steel quickly flew to his ailing friend, clearly appalled by the painful condition he was in. “Bruce…” He picked him up. 

“No, don’t-“ Batman grunted, “worry about me. There are bombs…” He barely managed to speak, let alone breathe. Every word, every breath was a struggle -a pathetic attempt at staying alive. “Save…Gotham.” Sure, Batman deactivated all of the bombs… But they were all still there. There wasn't a single thing preventing someone from reactivating them and make then explode, Batman was especially worried since the Joker had many aces up his sleeves. 

“I will.” Superman could see the bombs, but he could also see that they were no longer active. He looked at his friend and started to fly upwards, towards the Justice League’s very own satellite tower where he could be treated. “After I save you.”

“Clark…” Bruce grew impatient, but he had no strength to argue. Superman smiled softly and quickly made his way to the Watchtower, as fast as he could possibly go without further harming his damaged friend. 

When they finally arrived Batman was losing consciousness, he was barely breathing anymore and his heart was almost refusing to beat. Superman grew increasingly worried about his dearest friend, beginning to panic –something he is not known for doing. 

“Superman?” Flash curiously pooped up as the usually chipper Superman hurriedly went through the halls of the Watchtower, ignoring everyone and everything with only one thing in mind: save Batman. “What happened?” Flash’s eyes widened when he saw Batman in such a bad shape. “No never mind, give him to me!” Without waiting for a response, Flash stole Batman from Superman and quickly made his way to the infirmary as fast as he could manage, and definitely faster than what Superman could manage. He slammed the infirmary’s doors open and quickly laid Batman on a bed, he was unconscious now –but not yet dead. 

Luckily, J’onn J’onzz was working on fixing one of the infirmary's computers. When he saw Batman’s condition, he immediately started to care for him. “What happened?” He demanded from the superhero in red. 

“I don’t know. Sups had him in his arms, I was afraid he wouldn’t make it in time so I took him… But I have no idea how he got this way.” The Flash sighed miserably, looking at Batman’s poor state. It was then that Superman entered the room.

“How is he?” He asked worriedly. “He’s not-“ As strong and powerful as he was, Superman couldn’t bear to even think the word, let alone say it. 

“Not yet, his chances are low but I’ll try my best.” The Martian Hunter said grimly, refusing to let his emotions jeopardize his performance. 

“Low?” Superman asked In a weak, small voice. 

“He has been poisoned and has lost a lot of blood, I do not know what he has been through to but it does not seem good.” The green alien sighed. “Flash, I will be needing your assistance, please grab the IV and a bag of AB+ blood.” Flash nodded immediately finding and taking both items in seconds. J’onn continued to give the boy directions, trying to save as much time as possible. Superman closed his worried eyes and left the room, already knowing that his presence would only interfere with J’onn’s work. He instead miserably walked back to the entrance of the Watchtower, still ignoring the many people staring at him, deciding to go back to Gotham and fulfill his promise.

“Hey Superman, hold up.” A familiar voice can be heard from behind Superman. Tiredly, Superman turned to face the Green Lantern, John Stewart. “Are you alright?” Lantern asked once he had Superman’s full attention. 

“I’m fine, thank you.” The caped hero momentarily closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking at the man in green. “I’m fine.” He repeated, somehow hoping repetition would make the statement true. “If you’ll excuse me, I need to leave.”

**Author's Note:**

> Will Batman die? Or will he live?


End file.
